1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to an adjustable supporting device.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, along with the progress and development of the society, all kinds of convenient devices are produced to meet different needs for people in daily life. And it is the trend that the convenient devices have functions thereof in the diversified development.
A supporting device serving for mobile phones and satellite navigators is being used more and more widely in a car. Generally, the supporting device includes a holding module and a locating module fixed on the holding module. The holding module is used to hold external products, such as the mobile phones and the satellite navigators. The external product defines a locating hole corresponding to the locating module. After the external product is held in the holding module, the locating module is inserted in the locating hole to firmly position the external product in the supporting device.
However, the above-mentioned supporting device has the locating module immovably fixed on the holding module. When the external products have different height and thicknesses, the supporting device cannot serve for the forgoing external products. As a result, the supporting device cannot satisfy various demands of customers. So a supporting device capable of being adjusted according to the external products is required.